New with the Davenports
by LollipopR5
Summary: Dakota and her siblings, Brooke and Mason are the new lab rats. When they move in with the Davenports, crushes develop, and Dakota, Mason, and Brook find out the truth about their parents. Will they be able to control their bionics? What will happen when Dakota is taunted by a popular at school for a HUGE REASON? What will Marcus do? T for involving language and teen pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Rats**

**Dakota P.O.V.**

I woke up on what looked like a hospital bed in a lab. I was wearing a weird gray suit. God, I looked like I was a character in Mason's video games. Wait… where's Mason… and Brook?! I gasped and shot up from my bed. I saw Mason and Brook lying in beds next to me. What the heck? I looked around the room and saw a dude trying to connect some wires on a contraption. I frowned and shouted "Hey!" The guy turned around and stumbled back a little. "Oh, you're awake" he said smiling in relief like I was his daughter. He then turned back to his little invention and continued. What's his deal!? I'm here in a place I don't know with a dude I don't know and he's _SMILING_? I totally lost it then and there. I felt electricity rise in my hands and explode into the walls next to me. I guess that scared the living out of me because I kept shooting electricity everywhere. What's wrong with me? What's happening?

Then, two boys and a girl came through some doors and instantly when they saw me, they went into action. The girl ran up to me and pushed me to the ground. I barely saw her get to me! "Ow! What the heck!?" I said. "Sorry. I had to get you to stop" she said. As I got on my feet, I saw Mason and Brook looking around confusedly. I ran to them and Brook said "Who are you guys?" One of the boys who was short said "We are the Davenports. I'm Chase, this is Adam, Bree, and Davenport" At that moment, a scrawny kid walked in and said "Hey guys. Can I see the new bionics?" Bionics? What? "And that is Leo" said Chase. Chase looked like a dork my age. I don't think it's fair to say that because I'm a dork. I am very good at school. "What do you mean we're bionics?" said Mason. "You guys are super humans" said Davenport. Super humans? "Okay, this is just stupid" I said. "Seriously, what are we doing here?" "I already told you. You guys are bionic super humans" said Davenport. "WHAT" said Brook.

"Are we going to live with you guys?" I asked. "Yup" said Leo. This is the craziest day of my life. "COOL!" shouted Mason all of a sudden. "Yeah!" said Brook. I guess it is cool that we have superpowers. "So I may have created you guys, but I have no idea who you guys are" said Davenport. "I'm Dakota, the youngest" I said. "I'm Brooklyn, the oldest, but you can call me Brook" said Brook. "And I'm Mason, the middle child" said Mason.

"Okay, so I should tell you about your powers" said Davenport. "You guys all have elemental bionics. Brook, you can control water. Mason, you can control fire, and Dakota, you can control electricity" "AWESOME!" we all screamed. "Can we try them?" said Mason. "You can, but be careful" said Davenport as he got out a lighter and a glass of water. He turned on the lighter and said "Okay Mason. Try controlling it" Mason motioned his hands and then the flame got bigger. Mason smiled and clamped the flame in his hand. When he did this, the flame passed from the lighter to his hand. He started to pass the ball of flame from one hand to another and then threw it a target across the room. The ball of flame hit the target perfectly! "Nice!" said Davenport. He then got the glass of water and said "Okay Brook. Now you try" Brook motioned her hands and levitated the water. Then, she floated the water over Adam and loosened her grip. The water fell on Adam and he said "Oh my God! It's raining inside!" Really? Adam is an idiot but he seems funny.

"Dakota, now it's your turn. Try retracting the electricity from that light bulb" he said as he pointed above us at the light bulb. "Okay. Seems easy" I said nervously. I motioned my hands and started to collect the electricity. I almost had all of it until I lost my focus and the light bulb exploded, causing the lab to have a blackout. "Sorry!" I said shyly. "It's okay Dakota. Electricity is one of the hardest to control. I the meantime, you will train, go to school, and have these guys watch out for you so you don't glitch" said Davenport as he pointed to Adam, Bree, and Chase. "Uh, glitch?" asked Brook. "When you lose control of your bionics because of your emotions" said Bree. "Oh" said Brook. "Adam you'll take care of Brook, Bree you'll take care of Mason, and Chase you'll take care of Dakota. You guys go to school tomorrow."

**So, I really enjoyed writing this because I had a lot of things on my mind and this calmed me down. Thank you for reading! Love ya!**

**-Alex :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Who is a HUGE Jenna Marbles fan? I am! I love her video 'Landshark'. I just love it! **

**Dakota P.O.V.**

"So what can you guys do?" asked Mason. "Adam has super strength and lasers in his eyes, I have super speed and can imitate voices, and Chase has super smarts, can produce force-fields, and has telekinesis" said Bree. "Oh and you already know my powers. I can control electricity and I know karate, gymnastics, and taekwondo so don't try and take away the remote from me" I said perkily. Everyone nodded and then Adam, Bree, and Chase entered some kind of tube.

"Okay what is that?" asked Brook. Yeah, what is that? "Those are capsules. That's where they sleep and recharge. You'll have your own by tomorrow" said Davenport.

_The Next Day:_

Why did we have to go to school? I hate being the new kid. I hate the work we have to do and the people that control us. The only thing I like about school is friends and boys. CUTE BOYS. "What's your schedule?" asked Chase. I didn't know if he had to be stuck to me like glue all day, but if he did have to, he better not come in the girl's bathroom with me. "I have AP Math, AP Chemistry, and AP Language" "I have that too" said Chase. This is gonna be good.

_Lunch Time:_

The day went fast and it wasn't half bad as I thought it would be. The teachers were nice and weren't controlling and the people were actually pretty nice. I was walking to the table with the Davenports and my siblings when I noticed my shoe was untied. I set down my tray on an empty table, sat down and started to tie my shoe. Just when I was about to stand up, a group of girls came over to the table and I guess the head of the group said "What are you doing at our table? This is for us ONLY, not for you and not for anyone else except for us!" Who does she think she is!? By this time, everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us. Chase was focused on me the most. "I was just ty–" I tried to say until I was rudely interrupted by her. "No, I talk and you listen. Get out of here!" Okay, THAT'S IT! I TOTALLY LOST IT. I felt my anger rising and my hands getting electrified. Before I could hurt anyone or myself, Chase ran in, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of there. "What are you doing?" he said when we got to the hallway. "I was trying to stand up to her!" I said. "You were glitching, Dakota!" "I was? How did you know?" He opened my locker and took out my mirror and held it up to my face. My eyes were filled with blue, yellow, and purple electricity! "Oh my God!" I said.

"Yeah, try calming down" he stated. "How can I calm down when this chick comes and gives me her stank attitude!? Who is she by the way?" I asked. "That's Elle. She's the most popular girl at school" "Well, I really don't like her" I pouted. "I noticed" said Chase with a smile. I giggled and we went back into the cafeteria. When we got back, I didn't even bother glancing at Elle and her little group. They were such skanks. But, I decided to have a little revenge. I shaped my fingers like a gun and flicked my wrist. I shot a little bolt of electricity at Elle. "Ow!" she shouted. Ha, I thought.

Through lunch, I kept noticing that Elle was looking at me and whispering to her little buddies. She was probably insulting me since her little buddies were laughing at me. Jerks just aren't worth my time. If only she knew what I was capable of, I would so zap her. I can't say that I'm bionic, so in the meantime, I guess I'll just kick her butt with karate.

Today was hard day. I got a ton of homework and Elle kept looking at me and whispering to her little crew. When we got home after school we all went down to the lab where Davenport was waiting for us. "Okay guys, let's start training" he said. Adam, Bree, and Chase already knew how to control their bionics. So they trained on one side and Brook, Mason, and I on the other side of the lab. We were halfway through our training when we heard a loud alarm. What is that?

Before I could ask, Adam, Bree and Chase rushed out one of the doors. "Wait, what is that?" "That's the mission alert. Adam, Bree, and Chase have to go on a mission" said Davenport. "Can we go?" asked Brook. "Not yet. You still need training. Sorry" he replied. "Well what are we supposed to do?" asked Mason. He wasn't just gonna leave us here, right? "Um, go explore the house. We'll be back in about 3 hours" and with that he left us. "Hey, wanna go to the beach?" I asked. I haven't gone to the beach in FOREVER. "But Davenport said–" "Davenport isn't here" I said. "Fine" said Mason. Then, all three of us got all of our stuff and left for the beach. Hopefully, we'll be able to practice our bionics without nobody watching us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chase P.O.V.**

I wonder what Dakota is doing right now. I know I've barely known her for two days, but I can't help but feel connected to her. I have to say, she is really pretty and nice but I don't like her that way. Do I? Well, even if I do, which I don't, I just want to be best friends first. I'll be her best boyfriend. No! Not boyfriend, _boy friend_. Oh my God! I totally forgot about the mission! I wonder how long it'll be until Dakota goes on missions with us

**Dakota P.O.V.**

Ah, the beach. The waves crashing, the sunset colors. Everything is perfect. My siblings settled in a place where there was nobody down by end of the beach. Now I can relax. "Uh, Dakota? We have to go" said Brook. "Why?" I don't get why we have to leave. We just got– I looked over to where Brook and Mason were looking at and mentally groaned. It was Elle and her little gang. "Ugh, what are you doing here?" she asked really snobbish. "Relaxing. Well until _you _came" I shot back. "Whatever, this is our spot. We always come here" she said. "And what are ya gonna do about it?" I said getting up. I really wanted to sock her in the face right now. "I'm gonna–" "What, are you gonna tell daddy on me?" I interrupted. I turned my head behind me to see Mason and Brook snickering. I smiled and when I turned back to Elle, I got a little surprise. She slapped me! Like, right in the face! I stumbled back and then caught my balance. I felt the electricity summoning in my eyes. I was ANGRY. I jumped on Elle and knocked her down. I started shaking violently and punched her once in the face until Mason got me off of her, ignoring the shocks I gave him. "What the heck?" screamed Elle. I just ignored her and started walking home by myself angrily.

When I got home, Chase was in the kitchen making a sandwich. Eddy came onto the screen and started being rude. I couldn't take it anymore! I took out all of the electricity in the house. Chase turned around saw the flickering in my eyes. He ran over to me and said "Are you okay?!" "I'm fine" I said stiffly. He tried to grab my hand but he got a HUGE shock. Chase doubled over screaming in pain. It took a second to process, and then I realized what did. I forgot about my anger and got on my knees to help Chase. "Chase, don't worry, you're gonna be fine!" I said worriedly. I took off his hand covering his injured hand and gasped. His hand was all red and he was bleeding. "Oh my God, oh my God" I said. What have I done? I couldn't do anything, nobody was home, and Chase couldn't tell me what to do because he was electrocuted! Of course I got him a towel to clean up his blood but there was really nothing else I could do! I just sat on the floor and started crying. I just beat up someone and electrocuted the only guy I ever liked. I don't like Chase in that way, do I? But you know what I mean.

After a few seconds, I stopped crying and Chase stopped fidgeting. He sat up on the floor and started to adjust. "Chase!" I said while crawling to him and hugging him tight. He hugged back with same passion. "Chase I am so sorry!" I said while still hugging him. I let go and looked down at his hand. "This is all my fault" I muttered. "No its not" said Chase back. I looked back up to him and this time I was a few inches away from his face. I was staring at his eyes and he was staring at mine. We were so close that I could've pulled his face to mine and kissed him. I don't want to kiss him though, right? After a few seconds, he started to lean in. Me being a girl and having hormones, leaned in. I could feel his hot breath. This made me shiver. We were about a few inches apart.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have had a lot of homework and exams this week and I just didn't have time to update. Sorry if this last scene was suckish, I really need help on the kissing scenes. Anyway, bye! Love ya!**

**-Alex :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last time on The New Rats: (That was really cheesy!)**_

I looked back up to him and this time I was a few inches away from his face. I was staring at his eyes and he was staring at mine. We were so close that I could've pulled his face to mine and kissed him. I don't want to kiss him though, right? After a few seconds, he started to lean in. Me being a girl and having hormones, leaned in. I could feel his hot breath. This made me shiver. We were about a few inches apart…

**Chase P.O.V.**

I started leaning in and she did too. We were only a few inches apart when the door burst open. It was Brook and Mason. Dakota and I both got up and looked at them. "Dakota, are you okay?" asked Brook. "Yeah I'm fine" replied Dakota. "What happened?" I asked. "Well, Elle got mad at us because we were on her spot at the beach and she slapped Dakota in the face" said Brook. "Oh my God" I said. I can't believe Elle would do that to her. "But then Dakota jumped on Elle, took her down, and punched her in the face" finished Mason, proud of her sister.

"Oh, nice!" I said to Dakota and I was stupid enough to give her a high five with my injured hand. "Ow!" I whimpered. That really hurt! "What happened with you guys?" asked Mason. "Uh, I gave Chase a really big shock and I, uh, helped him and I-I ,um gave h-him a towel" stuttered Dakota. "Oh" said Mason and he walked away, but Brooke gave us a suspicious look. She then walked away. "Well, uh, bye!" said Dakota. Before she could run off, I grabbed her arm and said "We have to talk about this, Dakota"

**Dakota P.O.V.**

Before I could run off, he grabbed my arm and said "We have to talk about this, Dakota" I sighed but gave in. "Fine, what?" I said. "You know what. We almost _kissed_" he said, whispering when he said 'kissed'. "But it was just in the heat of the moment, right? It meant nothing" he continued. I don't know why but what he said kinda hurt me a little. "Of course! It meant nothing!" I said. I looked into his eyes though, and I saw… hurt? Was he hurt that I agreed? I couldn't take the drama anymore. "I need to go study" I said before I walked away.

When I was in my room, Brook burst in and said "Okay, spit it out" "Spit what out?" I said not having a clue what she was talking about. "You know. What happened between you and Chase before we came?" I froze. Was I really that obvious? I hesitated but then I sighed and said "We almost kissed" My eardrums almost BURST because Brook started squealing uncontrollably. I shushed her and continued. She better not be like this when I tell her the details.

As I finished explaining, I hesitated. I didn't know if I should tell Brook that I may have had an urge to kiss Chase. Well, I can tell her, right? She is my sister. "IthinkImayhavewantedtokisschase" I said really fast. "What? Say that again but slower" she asked. I sighed and then said slowly "I think I may have wanted to kiss Chase" Before she could squeal, I shoved a pillow in her face and gave her freedom.

After she was finished, she asked me "Well do you? Tell him if you do!" "I don't like him that way, and even if I do, I just wanna be friends" I said back. "Mmhmm" she said. "Oh… my God" I said really frustrated by her. "Whatever" I continued. "So what about you? Do you have a thing for Adam?" I asked.

She didn't say anything. She just blushed. Score! "You do!" I yelled. "Fine, I do! He's just really cute" she said. I had to ask Bree if Adam liked Brook back. "I'm going to ask Bree for her opinion" I said. I got up and when I went through the hallway, I saw something I never expected.

**Cliffy! Hope you guys keep reading! Bye! Love ya!**

**-Alex :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dakota .**

Mason and Bree were making out! Even though I felt happy for my brother, I felt slightly disgusted. "Whoa, I'm walking in here!" I yelled, covering my eyes. Mason and Bree broke apart and started blushing. "So are you two dating?" I asked. I always thought they would make a cute couple. "Yeah, I guess" said Mason. "So how'd this happen?" I asked again. "Well…" started Bree.

_Flashback:_

_**Bree P.O.V.**_

_I just super sped the entire way home. It was after school when Ethan came up to me and told me he was breaking up with me. When I asked him why, he said he moved on to Jacqueline Mabel, the head of the cheer squad. I acted like I took it well but I actually didn't. Ethan was my first real crush. I was sobbing right now. I was just brokenhearted that I didn't bother making it to my room. I just there on the hallway floor crying._

_After a few minutes of crying, I just sat there staring at the opposite wall with tear stains on my face. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. It was Mason. He sat next to me and said "What's wrong bumbleBree?" I smiled at his clever word play and said "Nothing" "Come on, Bree" he said. "Fine, Ethan dumped me for the head of the cheer squad" I said with tears now flowing down my face. "He's a jerk" he said. "Do you know him?" "No, but he's an idiot for breaking up with you. You're sweet, kind, amazing, and beautiful, and any guy would be lucky to have you." I blushed. "That is the sweetest thing anybody has ever told me" I said now facing him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. After a few seconds, he started leaning in. I leaned in too and our lips met._

_Man was he a good kisser. I was probably blowing it by now because I've never had my first kiss. He caressed my cheek while I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips molded together and his hands traveled down to my waist while I ran my fingers through his soft brown hair. We kissed passionately, smiling through it._

**Dakota P.O.V.**

"And that's what happened" finished Bree. "Well congrats! Just don't make out in the hallway. I don't want that image when I'm walking to my room" "We won't" said Bree. "Oh we will" said Mason. After he said this, he kissed Bree and she kissed back. "Eeewwww!" I yelled with disgust, but they just kept on kissing.

**Jacqueline Mabel is just a name I made up with my friend's name and Maybelline. Thanks for reading! Bye! Love ya!**

**-Alex :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dakota .**

_Next day:_

It was lunch and Mason and Bree were acting all lovey-dovey. It was gross. I mean, I would love to be like that with a boyfriend but I don't have one. I was just eating when I saw Elle stand up and start to walk towards me. Before she could get to me, I said "I'm leaving" and I got up and left to the hallway.

In the hallway, I opened my locker and started to get out my books and other stuff. I heard footsteps coming towards me from behind. Did Elle really have to keep this up? I was just so tired of her that I decided to do the ultimate. When Elle tapped on my shoulder, I turned around and pepper sprayed her in the eyes. Only it wasn't Elle, it was Chase!

"Ow! What the heck!" screamed Chase, covering his eyes in pain. "Oh my God! I am so sorry!" I said. "Can you see!?" I asked. "NO!" he screamed angrily. "Whoa, calm down" I said. "Why should I?!" he said, but this time his voice was different. It was really deep. Before I could ask about his voice, he grabbed me and pushed shoved me into the lockers and threw me down onto the ground. I cried out in pain and then everything went black.

**Sorry this chapter is short. I have a lot of work and stress for final exams. Sorry! Love ya!**

**-Alex :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dakota P.O.V.**

I woke up on hospital bed with pain in my hand. I looked down at it and realized I had a cast on my wrist. I also felt that my forehead was stiff. I touched it and felt a cut. I grabbed a mirror on the nightstand and saw that I had a cute on my forehead. How did this happen? Then it all came flooding back to me. Chase had gone wild and slammed me HARD into the lockers and threw me down HARD on the floor.

I barely noticed that there was somebody sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. It was Chase and he had his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. He probably didn't even know I was awake. Was he here the entire time I was asleep? Either way, I was happy he was here.

"Chase!" I said happily. He lifted up his head from his hands I was shocked. He had bags under his eyes, he looked REALLY tired, and he had a few tear stains on his cheeks. "Chase?" I asked. "Hey" he said quietly. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Me" he said as he got and slowly paced the room. "Nothing is wrong with you except for the fact that you're bionic. Anyway, it was your commando app that kicked in" I said. "But I still hurt you" he said. I stayed speechless. He did make sense. "I hurt you and I can't hurt you again" he said and he stopped looking at me. "Chase, if you want to stop hurting me, look at me and forget about what happened." "But I hurt–" "Don't ignore me because you hurt me" I interrupted now with tears brimming my eyes. I blinked them away and relaxed.

"Fine" said Chase. I smiled and said "Come here" as I spread my arms expecting a hug. He walked over to me with a smile and hugged me. I really loved the hug. I never wanted to let go. He smelled so good and his warm hug made me feel all fuzzy inside. I took me time to admit it but I can finally admit it.

Chase makes me feel something. I'm really happy when I see him and I love his hugs. I really wanted to kiss him last week and I know it's true. I like Chase.

**Sorry this chappy was a little short. I was writing this while watching Friends so it gave me no inspiration for the inspiration I already had. Review! Love ya!**

**-Alex :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is a longer chapter than what usually write, but enjoy!**

**Dakota P.O.V.**

These past few days have been a bit hard, and not just because I have a huge cast on wrist that I write with, but because I've been staring at Chase. A lot. I wasn't joking when I said that I liked Chase. I've also been stuttering a few times when I talk to him because I'm nervous. He's asked me what's wrong before but I've answered him that I'm fine. But I really wasn't.

_Next week: _

I got my cast off today and I am feeling good. Well only a little bit. It's been 3 weeks since I first started liking Chase, and it's been hard. I am just so frustrated and I just want to punch something. Chase is my first crush and I just don't know what to do. I just can't. I slammed my locker. HARD. I'm pretty sure the whole school heard because Principal Perry came out of the elevator and walked over to me. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and my siblings followed her. "You just slammed that locker! Do you know how much that'll cost me?!" she yelled. Dang, she needs some therapy. "Um, a few bucks?" I said. "No! Detention! Tonight!" she yelled in my face.

As she walked away, the guys walked over to me. "Whoa Dakota, why did you slam the locker" asked Adam. I answered, "Nothing. I'm just a little frustrated." "Frustrated about what?" asked Leo. "Nothing. There's just this guy that I like and I don't know how to handle my emotions" I said looking at everybody. I then looked at Chase and saw… hurt? Why would Chase be hurt unless he likes me? My mind's probably playing tricks on me. I then refocused and saw Brook and Bree give me a suspicious look.

**Chase P.O.V.**

Dakota liked another guy. Not me. I admit it. I like her. Like _like_ her. The point is that I really like her but she doesn't like me. She likes someone else. This sucks.

_Afterschool: _

**Dakota P.O.V.**

"Get inside!" said Perry as she opened the door to the drama room. I entered and Bree and Brook followed. They got in trouble on purpose so I wouldn't be alone. "I want you to clean and rearrange this drama stuff for the next 2 hours." I groaned. "You have something to say young lady?" asked Perry. "Nope" I said carelessly. "Good" she said as she exited and closed the door.

"Well there's no reason why we should clean this room because it's never been able to be cleaned, so let's just play truth or dare!" Bree said perkily. Oh boy.

_Meanwhile at the Davenport household:_

**No one P.O.V.**

"Hey. Where are the girls?" asked Davenport. "They're in detention" answered Adam. "Well someone has got to go get them back in 2 hours because we have training" answered Davenport. "Chase is it!" both Adam and Leo said. "What? Why me?" asked Chase. "Chase, just go" said Davenport. Chase groaned and walked out the door.

**Brook P.O.V.**

We just went a whole round of truth or dare and it's only been half an hour. It's already started to rain outside. So far, Bree's revealed that she once stalked a guy into the boy's bathroom and Dakota pepper sprayed Chase. I've licked the bottom of my shoe, Bree has acted like a dog for 20 minutes, and Dakota's danced to 'The Wheels on the Bus'. Now it's my turn to ask Dakota. She talked about a guy she liked today. Might as well.

"Dakota, truth or dare?" I asked. "Um, truth" she answered. Yes! "Who is the guy you were talking about this morning? You know. Your crush" I asked getting really excited. "Uhhh…" she trails off uncomfortably. She's gonna break! She then sighs and says "I like Chase." Bree and I stare at her with a blank face for a few seconds and then we jump and start giggling uncontrollably. "Can you guys be quiet?! There. I said it. I LIKE CHASE" she tells us.

We smile and Bree asks Dakota truth or dare. "Um, dare" says Dakota. "I dare you… to find Chase and kiss him. Full on the lips" says Bree. Oh my God! She's on my side! I fist bump her and smile uncontrollably.

"What?!" yells Dakota. She is so freaked right now! "You heard me! Go kiss Chase. I don't care if you have to walk all the way home just to kiss him. Kiss him!" said Bree demandingly. "But it's raining outside!" said Dakota. "Oh. Well that's better!" I said and Bree agreed. "But–" "Go" I said.

**Chase P.O.V.**

I am really cold right now. Halfway to school, it started raining… and I forgot my umbrella. Nice going Chase. The sun is also setting. When I got to school, I started to walk across the football field to the drama room. God, I keep stepping in mud puddles. I hate it. My hair is wet, my clothes are wet, my shoes are covered in mud, and I'm cold. The only thing that could make this worse is… Dakota? I saw Dakota outside soaking wet looking around. She's not wearing a sweater either. She must be freezing cold, I thought. As she turned her head my way, she perked up in realization and started to run my way. She was all the way across the field, so when she reached me, she was out of breath. "Dakota, what are you doing out here?" I said as I gave her my sweater. She accepted eagerly and wore it. She was shaking. She stopped a little and faced me. "This is a dare" she said. "What is a dare?" I asked. I had no idea what she was talking about. "This won't mean anything to you," she continued. "What won't mean–" I started but then she interrupted again. "But it will mean something to me" she said, and then she did it.

She smashed her lips onto mine and kissed me. I stayed paralyzed with my eyes open but then closed my eyes and kissed back. She must've known that I was kissing back because she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me by my neck down to her level so she could reach me. I snaked my arms around her waist and picked her up. I spun her around and she giggled. As I put her down, we pulled away and pressed our foreheads together smiling. "This does mean something to me. I've been waiting for this to happen" I said. I know I'm gonna sound like a girl, but Dakota makes me feel good. When I kissed her, I felt sparks fly. When I said this, she kissed me again, and I kissed back. And we just stood there kissing in the rain.

**Thanks everyone for reading! I love you guys!**

**-Alex :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back with inspiration after reading Catching Fire and watching Easy A! So props to Suzanne Collins and Emma Stone! This topic has a little twist…**

**NOTE: Might contain an inappropriate scene for young readers. It's not exactly M. it's more like in between T and M, but **_**way**_** closer to T. It's not so inappropriate though to me. **_**Not**_** graphic at **_**ALL**_**, so keep reading.**

_Flash forward:_

_It's been almost a year since Chase and Dakota kissed and got together. Chase even admitted to Dakota that he loved her. Dakota was shocked at first, but she didn't have the nervousness of saying it back because it was true. She loved him back. They were 16 and young, but in love. 16 as sophomores. Davenport and Tasha were approving of them as a couple._

**No one P.O.V.**

Chase and Dakota walked in Dakota's room laughing. They were at a baseball game with two good friends who were brother and sister when the Kiss Cam came on. **(1)** The camera landed on the brother and sister, the camera crew not knowing they were related. They both turned red, and the brother ran out of the stadium seat rows, obviously embarrassed.

It was hilarious to Dakota and Chase. Chase closed the door before they both sat on the bed and started talking about what happened. "That was so hilarious!" said Dakota. They continued laughing. Their laughter slowly died down, but they were still smiling a little. "I love you" said Chase. "I love you too" said Dakota while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chase leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. But they kissed again, this time a little longer. They moved their lips in sync. Dakota lied down on the bed with Chase following, not breaking the kiss. Chase lay on top of her, still both kissing. Dakota takes of his shirt and throws it across the room, not caring where it lands. Chase then starts tugging at the hem of Dakota's shirt.

Dakota suddenly pulls away and says "Wait. I don't think we should be doing this". "It's okay. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do if you're not ready" says Chase. Dakota hesitates for a moment, but then says "No. I'm ready". They both smile and get on with they started…

_2 weeks later:_

**Ava P.O.V.**

I was eating with Bree at home when no one was home but us. I was eating a salad and so was she. We were talking about going to the movies after eating when I suddenly felt nauseous. I run to the bathroom with Bree chasing behind me. I lift the toilet seat up and puke everything out of me while Bree holds my hair. After a minute or two, I get up and wash my face and mouth while Bree flushes the toilet.

"What happened?" she asks. "I don't know" I say. "You just out of the blue threw up…" she stops and looks at me. "Dakota? Is there something you aren't telling me?" she asks. "No. Why would I…" I stop. I do have something I am kinda hiding. "Dakota, I think you're pregnant" says Bree. "What? Of course not!" I say in protest. "Did you get it this month?" she asks.

Before I say anything, I shut my mouth. She's right. I haven't gotten it. "No…" I say nervously. "Oh my God!" she exclaims. "But I'm sure I'm just late!" I say. "Do you want me to get you a test? Tasha has some in her bathroom just in case" "Yeah" I say.

While she runs upstairs, I think about what my future holds. I might be pregnant with Chase's child. Bree enters the bathroom with one test and gives it to me. "Good luck" she says. She goes to the living room and sits on the couch. I close the door and pee on the test. I put the test next to the sink and sit on the covered toilet seat.

I'm supposed to wait 3 minutes for the test results, and I have to say that those three minutes are the longest of my fucking life. As I'm contemplating on what my future could be about, the test beeps. I freeze. My hands slowly crawl up to the test and they nervously grab it. I start to tear up when I look at the results. Positive.

**This actually happened to siblings at a baseball game not to long ago!**

**Not to be spoiler to some who haven't read Catching Fire, but there are some references to pregnancy in it and Easy A, so I thought it was a good idea. Don't be afraid to comment your negative or positive thoughts of this chapter in reviews! I accept all reviews, good or bad.**

**-Alex :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys all know what happened in the last chapter, and if you don't, then here it is:**

_**Dakota P.O.V.**_

_My hands slowly crawl up to the test and they nervously grab it. I start to tear up when I look at the results. Positive._

…_._

**Dakota P.O.V.**

This little stick just determined my entire life. I am pregnant with Chase's baby. What the FUCK?!

I walk out of the bathroom with tears rolling down my face. Bree stands up from the couch, and only takes a moment to realize it's true because she embraces me with a big hug.

We sit on the couch in silence and stay like that until Bree speaks up. "Do you know who's the daddy?" she asks. Here it goes. I thought she wouldn't ask. What do I say? 'Hey Bree! I got knocked up by your brother and now I'm pregnant with his child'? I have to say. "Chase" I say. "What?!" she yells.

Great. Just great. "You got knocked up by my brother and now you're pregnant with his child?" she asks. Huh. That's almost how I thought of saying it. We stay silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry" I say, tears now flowing down again. "Don't be. You're bringing new life into the world, and I am the fashionable aunt that's going to babysit him or her when you and Chase need a night out" she says softly. I chuckle. She hugs me and I hug her.

When we let go, Adam, Chase, and Davenport come in with chicken wings from Kwikki Chikki. I love those wings! As I get closer to hug Chase and playfully steal the bag from him, I start to feel nauseous again. I'm not gonna throw up again, the smell of the wings just smell awful to me. I gag a little and step away from Chase.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "Nothing. The wings reek and make me feel like I want to puke" I say. "It always reeks like this, and you still like them. Hey, have you been crying?" he says worriedly. "You don't want to know about our monthly gift, so I suggest you leave right now" I say. The 3 guys groan in disgust and run up the stairs.

**That's it for this chapter! If you would like your idea to be stated into the scene where Dakota tells Chase she is preggers, PM me your ideas or write them in a review if you don't have an account! Nothing to romantic though. Bye!**

**-Alex :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dakota P.O.V.**

How could this have happened? One second, I'm in love with Chase, and then the next second, I am pregnant. PREGNANT. Like, there's a person growing inside of me who is going to escape painfully out of me in nine months! It sounds terrible now that I say it thoroughly like that.

I'm sitting on my bed sulking while staring at the door, like I'm expecting someone to lay me down on cloud and let me stay there while no one knows where the hell I am. But no. I am sitting here hugging my pillow with one hand while my other hand is softly rubbing my stomach where my soon to-be baby is laying. I'm actually happy that I'm going to have a baby one day with Chase as the daddy.

As I'm thinking about all of this, I barely notice that Brook entered my room a few seconds ago. "Hey, why are you rubbing your stomach like that?" she asks. Crap. I stop and say "No reason" I say. After a moment, I say "Can I tell you something?" "Sure" she says. I hesitate, but blurt it out. "I'm pregnant" I say. "What?" she asks unbelievably. "I'm pregnant" I repeat. "You're joking right?" I shake my head. "Oh my God?! _How_ did this happen?! _When_ did this happen?! _Why_ did you do it?! Who is the dad?!" she yells.

"Shut up! Do you know how much trouble this can cause me and Chase?!" I blurt out in a whisper. "Did you just say Chase?" she asks. Shit. "Uh…" I can't make an excuse. "You had sex with Chase, and now you're pregnant with his baby? Dakota, how could you be so stupid?!" I start to stress out a little. Mason enters the room. Before I could tell him to get out, Brook says "Mom and Dad would be so pissed at you!"

I can't believe Brook just said that. She knows how much I feel about my parents. Ever since my siblings and I found out that my parents split up, gave us up for adoption, and then got wasted and screwed up their life, I don't like others talking about them. Davenport even revealed to us that gave one of their babies up to abortion. The baby was supposedly one year younger than me. I was about one, and the baby was about 3 months old in the stomach. Since I learned about that, I vowed to never be like them. Brook drew the line when she said that.

"Well mom and dad aren't here. And I'm not going to be the one to follow in their footsteps to a shitty life" I say. "What's going on?" asks Mason. "Nothing, Mason. Can you please go away" I say. I just can't deal with him right now. I have to deal with Chase first. Then… Davenport.

"Fine" he says. He starts to walk out, but Brook stops him. "Hey Mason. I hope you're not doing anything with Bree that you're not supposed to be doing" she says. "Why?" he asks. "No reason. Just don't do anything like that, okay?" I say. If Mason is stupid enough to do something like that, then Bree is close enough to get pregnant like I did. I don't want that happening. "I won't" he says before he walks out.

Brook looks over at me and apologizes. "I'm still going to support you on this" she says. "Thanks big sis" I say. "No problem little sis" she says back.

**Hey everyone! So I am wondering if you like this story… Anyway, there are a few polls on my profile for this story. It's about how Dakota should tell Chase she is pregnant, if the baby should be a boy or a girl, and if Dakota should have a miscarriage or not (noting the drama that could happen after). Please vote!**

**-Alex :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dakota P.O.V.**

Today is the day I'm going to tell Chase. Maybe even Big D and Tasha. I just don't know how. Should I blurt it out in a conversation? Should I give him the test? A lot of things are running through my head. For sure, I am NOT going to be that stupid girl in the movies and books that believes her boyfriend; who LOVES HER; is going to leave her when she gets pregnant. I am not afraid. And even if Chase leaves me, he won't literally do it. 1) We live in the same house 2) we go to the same school 3) he can't avoid me.

I was in the lab with my siblings, Bree, and Adam. I wonder what they're all going to think about me when they find out I'm pregnant. Besides Bree. She already knows.

As I see Chase enter the lab, I give a face to Bree, indicating to lead the boys out of the lab and upstairs. She nods. "Hey guys. Do you wanna see Principal Perry's head in butter form?" she says as she walks them into the elevator.

Chase walks over to the table where I am and hugs me from the back. He wraps his arms around my stomach and kisses me on my cheek. "Hey Koda" he says. "Hey" I reply. He hugs me even tighter, and because his arms are covering my stomach, I wince from the pain.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "Nothing. How was school?" I ask nervously. "It's Saturday" he says. Really Dakota? Really?

"Right. Can I tell you something?" I say. "Sure" he says. I lead him over to Leo's Assistant desk and sit him down. I stare at him for a few seconds, looking at his facial features carefully. He's going to be my baby's daddy.

"Okay" I say. "Brace yourself". He nods. "I'm… pregnant, Chase" I say slowly.

He stares at me for a few seconds. He shifts in his chair before saying "Really?" "Really" I say. He stands up and says "I'm going to be a dad!" I smile and we hug. When we let's go, he kneels down and places his hand on my stomach. He kisses it and says "My baby". I smile.

I know it'll ruin the moment, but I say "How are we going to tell Davenport?" he stops and looks at me. "We'll tell him tomorrow. I promise you. We'll get through this" he says. He leans in and gives me a soft kiss.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark room:_

"So Dakota is pregnant with Chase's baby" says a man. "Yes. And I can't wait to meet Dakota and her baby" says Marcus.

**Ooooohhh… For those who don't know who Marcus is, he is an evil spy I think. He left cameras in the lab, remember? I don't think he is a spy, but for sure, he's evil. Review!**

**-Alex :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chase P.O.V.**

When Dakota told me she was pregnant, I exploded. I'm going to be a dad, and Dakota a mom. That little baby is going to be mine someday. Even though I'm excited, I can't help think 'how are we going to this?'

We're only sixteen. We have no experience in raising a kid. After all, there is Tasha. She raised Leo, so she should know. There's just one problem. We haven't told her or Davenport. What will they say? The fact that we had unprotected sex, or in fact just sex, is going to upset them. And now that I impregnated Dakota, they're going to be upset even more. Dakota and I have already decided to tell everyone tonight at dinner. EVERYONE.

_At Dinner:_

**Dakota P.O.V.**

I am so nervous right now. Chase and I are going to make our big announcement right here at the dinner table. On one side of the table, it is Chase, then me, then Bree, then Brook, and then Mason. On the other side are Adam, Leo, Tasha, and then Davenport. Chase is in front of Big D, and I am sitting in front of Tasha. Here goes.

I nod at Chase and he nods back. "Hey Big D?" he asks. "Yeah?" he answers. "We have an announcement" says Chase.

Under the table, both Bree and Chase hold my hands. "What is it?" asks Tasha. Everyone looks at me with their eyes digging into mine. I can't do it. Looking at everyone who's taken care of me and then telling them an inappropriate announcement beats me hard. How could I do this to them? After everything they've done for me, pregnancy is how I pay them back with? I feel like I want to run away with Chase and our child instead of feeling the disapproval of Davenport and Tasha. For sure, Tasha will support me. We're girls. It's what we do.

Chase looks at me and whispers "Go on". I nod.

I take a deep breath and say it. "I'm pregnant with Chase's baby".

Davenport chokes on his food; Tasha drops her cup, spilling water all over her spot on the table, and Leo and Mason spit their water on Adam by accident.

Well this just went well.

Everyone looks at me with shocked faces except for Chase, Bree, and Brook. "You're PREGNANT?" says Davenport. I nod, afraid of what he might do. "Dakota, how could you do something so stupid?! And Chase. Why would you do something like this? I expect more from you! Not this!" he was practically yelling right now.

I sat there looking down. I wasn't going to cry. I'm strong enough.

After Davenport is done yelling, there is a moment of silence with everybody staring at me and Chase. Davenport interrupts it. "I will, however, support you" he says.

Chase and I both look up to him and then to each other, grinning hugely. We hug and he gives me kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Big D" says Chase. He nods. Tasha says excitedly, "Well congratulations guys! You're having a baby!" I smile and so does she. This is going to be a happy place when the baby comes.

After dinner, everyone goes upstairs but me and Chase. Davenport pulls us into the kitchen and tells us "I am very happy for you two that you're having a baby, but I am still very disappointed." "We're sorry, but at least we're bringing new life into the world" says Chase. D nods and says "Go on up to bed guys." Before I walk away, I pull Chase back and ask "Are we going to be sharing a room not that I'm pregnant?" D sighs then nods. I squeal, but before I can take Chase up to our room, D says "Just no funny business after you've given birth".

Oh no. Birth.

**So this is the new chapter guys! I've seen that my story stats for this story have gone up since I added the pregnancy! Review!**

**-Alex :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is just a chapter of Dakota's thoughts on birth…**

…_I squeal, but before I can take Chase up to our room, D says "Just no funny business after you've given birth"._

_Oh no. Birth._

…

Oh no. Birth.

I was so happy about having a kid, that I forgot how the kid's gonna come out! I won't be able to handle it. What am I gonna do? I'll have to take care of a little screaming baby. I'll be responsible for another living thing. I'll have to experience the extreme pain of giving birth at only 16 years old. I'll blow up like a balloon. None of my clothes will fit. I never thought of pregnancy like this. All that _and_ weird food cravings, morning sickness and mood swings!

I was in bed with Chase when I was thinking about this. The topic of giving birth made me sick to make stomach. I run to the bathroom with Chase following me. I puke in the toilet while Chase holds my hair. I wash my face and mouth and go back to the room. Chase follows.

When I get to my room, I crawl into bed and cover myself. Chase lies down with me and asks "You okay?" "I'm fine. Just some sickness" "Are you sure?" he asks. Am I sure? No. "No. I just thought about how I'm going to give birth. It's so painful. I never thought of pregnancy like that".

Chase holds my hand and says "It's okay. I'll be right there with you in the delivery room when you're giving birth".

I smile and I lean up to give him a soft kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**So we're just going to fast forward a little bit to 4 months of being preggers!**

**Dakota P.O.V.**

My little baby bump is showing! It's not little, but you know what I mean. It is almost 5 months! Just two more weeks and I can found if my little angel is a boy or a girl!

I walk into school today with Chase holding my hand. He's been really protective these past few months. He literally won't let anybody touch me. So sweet!

By this time of my pregnancy, my bump is showing just a little since I'm a little skinny, but you can see that I'm preggers. No one has avoided me or insulted me because I'm pregnant. They're all happy. And by 'they', I mean the school. The girls at school have all been nice to me except for… Elle, I think.

I think her stupid name when she comes walking over to me and Chase. She's avoided me ever since I beat her up at the beach. Well, she deserved it!

"Well look at the mommy-to-be" she says as she gets to me. "Hi Elle" I say rudely. "Looks like you're pregnant" she says. Is this girl really that stupid? "Nooo. I'm bloating up like you do on your period" I say sarcastically. Her gang snickers. "Who's the daddy? It's Chase isn't it? I just don't understand how you got laid. What guy would ever screw you?" she says.

I want to get mad but I don't. My emotions can cause me to glitch and electrify myself. I can hurt the baby. Instead, I just give her a rude comment. "At least I can get laid, you twat" I say. Everyone gasps. Oh calm down people. Chase pulls me out of the crowd before anything else can happen.


	16. Chapter 16

**We're going to jump to month 5 to speed up my ideas.**

**Dakota P.O.V.**

It is month 5! Chase and I are going to the hospital today to find out what my baby is! I really want a girl, but Chase wants a boy. Either way is fine by Chase and me.

Tasha drives us to the hospital tells us good luck. We enter the hospital, and the receptionist tells us to wait a few minutes. After a few minutes, the doctor comes for us. He takes us to a room and says "Hi. I am Dr. Coleman. What will you guys want your baby to be?" "Boy or girl is fine by us" I say excitedly. I'm smiling like crazy right now. So is Chase.

I lift up my shirt, and you can see that my baby grew a lot. Dr. Coleman spreads the gel over my stomach and washes his hands. It is so cold. Chase has been holding my hand this entire time. He moves the scanner over my stomach and my baby pops up on the screen.

Dr. Coleman says "Well it looks like you two are getting a baby girl! Congratulations!"

My face broke put into a wide smile. I looked up at Chase and saw that his smile was just as big as mine. Dr. Coleman left the room to leave us alone. I looked at Chase and said "A little girl" He nodded and leant down and gave me a kiss.

_At home:_

We enter the house and everyone bombards us with questions on what we're having. Chase and I both smile. "We're having a girl" we both say. Everyone cheers except for Leo. He kneels down and yells "NNNOOOOO! I wanted a boy!" I chuckle and so does Chase.

Chase and I go upstairs after all this and change to go to bed. It's only 6:00, but we're tired. It's dark out anyways. When we're in bed, I start to get a weird craving. And maybe a little mood swing. "Chase! Go get me something to eat" I say grumpily. "Damn girl" he says. "What do you want?" "I want mint chip ice cream and potato chips!" I say excitedly. "That is a terrible combination. Besides, we don't have this in the kitchen." Really? "Then. Go. To. The. Store. And. GET. SOME." I say gritting my teeth. He groans and says "You're lucky I love you" before he goes out. I start to fall asleep when he leaves.

**Chase P.O.V.**

Damn! Dakota has major mood swings. I walk to the gas station down the street. I buy everything Koda wants and a soda. When I walk out, I see this guy come out of the alley. I can't see his face though. "You better watch out Chase" he says. What? His voice sound familiar. "I'll be paying Dakota a visit. And her baby too." I'm pissed now. "You touch them and I will kill you!" I said. The guy chuckles and walks back into the alley. I follow him, but he's gone. Where could he have gone? Then it hit me. Dakota.

I start running all the way to the house. Dakota's in trouble.

**Dakota P.O.V.**

I walk to my little girl's nursery at night to check on her. When I open the door, I see a guy in the dark picking up my baby. He notices me and puts my baby down. He starts to walk towards in his shadowy figure. I scream.

I wake up. It was all a dream. I was screaming and crying. As I try to catch my breath, Chase runs into the room and sees me. He puts a bag down and jumps on the bed with me, embracing me. I start to sob into his chest, him caressing my hair. "I saw a man picking up our little girl at night" I say in between cries. He shushes me softly.

"I hope nothing will happen though. It was all dream, right?" I ask. Chase doesn't answer. I pull away and look at him, tears streaming down my face. "Right?" I ask. He's scaring me now. "I ran into a man in an alley. I didn't see his face though. He said he was going to hurt you and the baby" says Chase.

My heart breaks. This man is after my child. I can feel more tears flowing down my face. I star to sob and Chase hugs me. I curl up in a little ball and cuddle up next to Chase, still crying.

Davenport and Tasha run in the room asking what's wrong. Chase tells them while I'm busy crying. Tasha gasps and sits next to me, rubbing my back. "I'll tell Eddy to secure the house. Everything will be alright Dakota" he says as he walks out. I hope so.

**Wow. At first, none of these ideas came to me until I actually started writing. They just came to me. Please review on what you should think the baby's name should be. The baby is a girl. Next chapter will be 9 months on Dakota's due date!**

**-Alex :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Dakota P.O.V.**

Ever since I encountered the dream, and Chase the guy, I didn't sleep right for two weeks. I was so worried about my baby. Especially since I'm close to my due date. I am supposed to give birth two weeks from now in May. It's April right now. Honestly, I am FREAKED OUT.

Anyway, back to my baby. I want everything secured when the baby comes next month. In fact, I haven't been sleeping right, so tonight is one of those nights. I'm awake and Chase isn't. He's asleep. You can't blame him. It's 2 in morning.

While I think, I feel something trickle down my leg and wet the bed. Did I seriously just pee myself?! Wait. I'm pregnant! I lift up the sheets and see my bed soaked.

I sit up, and when I do, I feel a contraction hit. I jerk a little and wince. "Chase" I say as I shake him. Well that didn't work. "CHASE!" I yell. He jumps up and says "What?!" "My water just broke" I say before another contraction hits. I wince. "But you're not due until May!" "Say that to the baby!" I say angrily.

He packs some clothes in a bag and then walks me out into the hallway. "I'm going to wake up everyone. Do you think you can make it downstairs by yourself?" "Yeah. I'm sure" I say. I groan as another contraction hits. He goes into everybody's rooms and tells them I'm in labor. I can hear them jump up and gasp.

I told Chase I could go downstairs by myself, but I'm in labor. I barely made it down 2 steps. When Chase came out, he saw this and holds my hand while he walks me down. We get into Davenport's new advanced van that seats all of us and take off to the hospital.

"Breath Dakota. Breath" says Chase. He and Tasha are holding my hands. I start breathing deeply. I jerk forward as another contraction hits. "We're having a baby" I say as I smile and he does to. He leans down and kisses me.

As we pull up to the hospital, Brook tells the receptionist I'm in labor and a bunch of nurses come in with a wheelchair. I get on and they ride me to my room. They lay me on the bad and hook me up to a machine to check my heart rate.

Dr. Coleman walks in and says "Dakota, I'm just going to check your dilation." He checks me and says "Well Dakota, you are only one centimeter apart. Prepare yourself for a long night." I groan and look at Chase. Really? 5 contractions and I am barely at one centimeter?

The Dr. comes back in one hour and tells me I'm 3 cm apart. I ask for the epidural and he gives it to me. It lessens the pain only a little bit. Nice one.

**Chase P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. In a matter of hours, I'm going to be a dad. It's about 3:45 in the morning. I'm asleep and so is Dakota.

I wake up to Dakota breathing heavily. I walk over to her and see that her chest is heaving like CRAZY. I try waking her up, but she won't. This isn't normal.

I walk out into the hallway where everyone is sleeping. I wake up Davenport and tell him "Dakota isn't waking up and she's breathing heavily." "I'll go take a look" he says as he walks into the room. He sees Koda and he summons a shocked face.

He checks her heart rate and sees that it's speeding up. "What's wrong?" I ask frantically. "She's bionic and giving birth. Her body's powers won't be able to handle it!" "So what are you saying?" I ask. He sighs. "Either you lose the baby, or you lose her"

**God! I am SO EVILLLL! You're welcome. JK. I hope you guys are not mad though…**

**-Alex :)**


	18. Chapter 18

…"_So what are you saying?" I ask. He sighs. "Either you lose the baby, or you lose her"_

…

**Chase P.O.V.**

No. this can't be happening. "What?" I ask. I can't believe what he said. It's not true. I know it. It's just a dream. "I'm sorry Chase" says Davenport, hanging his head. "NO! You gotta do something to save her!" I yell. Everyone comes in from the hallway.

"What's wrong?" asks Tasha. "Dakota or the baby can die" I say with tears falling down my eyes. The girls gasp and so do the guys. Tasha comes over to me and gives me a hug. "Well…" starts Davenport. "What? Say it!" says Mason. He's crying too. His little sister is dying. I would be crying if the same thing happened to Bree.

"Both can die too" he says, now crying. This sends the whole room into silence. "But there's a 50/50 chance that both Dakota and the baby will live" he says. "Well then what do we do?" asks Leo. "I don't know. We can't risk the doctors knowing about her bionics" says Davenport.

"Wait. Chase, remember that time in the talent show when I shut off your bionics to humiliate you?" says Leo. "Leo, if you're trying to lighten up the mood, it's not working" I say. "No! I shut off you're bionics with Davenport's remote-thingy, and you couldn't use them. Why don't we just use that on Dakota?" Leo finishes.

We all look up to Leo. "Dang, boy!" says Adam. "Leo's right! Bree, go get my remote-thingy from my bottom drawer from my desk down in the lab" says Davenport. Bree super speeds out of the room and comes back with the remote in two seconds. Davenport takes it, points it Dakota, and then presses a button. I hope this works.

Dakota's heart rate starts going down a bit and she stops breathing hard. We all cheer and start jumping up and down when Dr. Coleman comes in and sees us. "You guys are a weird family" I hear him mumble.

**Dakota P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of Dr. Coleman calling us weird and my family cheering. What the heck? "Dakota, let's check your dilation. Everyone please look away" he says, and everyone looks away. "You are nine centimeters! You are ready to push! Please exit the room, everyone"

I can hear Adam and Leo groaning in disgust. I glare at them and they both stop. "Wait! Can I have people in here?" I ask. "Only 2" Dr. Coleman says. "Chase and… I need a womanly presence, so Tasha too" I say.

Coleman calls Tasha in, and she rushes to me. "It'll be alright, baby. It'll happen lickety-split" she says.

Two nurses rush in with equipment, and I start to push. It is so painful! I scream like 7 times. I'm squeezing the life out of Chase's hand, and I know because it's turning purple. Conveniently, Tasha's hand is fine.

After ten minutes of pushing, screaming, and crying, I start to breath easily and relax. I hear cries. The nurses clean my little baby and then give her to me.

I hold her and examine her features. She has my skin color, which is a little darker than Chase's, but still light. She has Chase's light green eyes and light brown hair. She has my lips and cheek bones though. She's so beautiful.

I look at Chase, who's smiling as big as I am. "Can I hold her?" he asks. I hand him her. He sits next to me on the bed, and softly says "Hi. I'm your daddy. That's your mommy." I smile at her and wave my hand a little. "Hi" I say softly. I look up to Chase and say "We're parents." He smiles and leans down to kiss me softly.

The whole family comes in smiling. I let Davenport hold her first since I don't think he's ever held a newborn infant. He smiles and so does everyone around him. Then Tasha holds her. 15 minutes later, everyone has held her. I want to hang out with everyone, but the nurse escorts everyone out.

"So what should we name her?" asks Chase. "How about… Olivia?" I say. He nods and says "Olivia Paige Davenport."

I smile and say "That's a cute name!" "No! It's an awesome name! There's a difference."

The nurse comes in and asks "What will be her name?" "Olivia Paige Davenport" says Chase. "That's a cute name" says the nurse. I look at Chase with an 'I told you so' face. He rolls his eyes.

When the nurse exits, I ask "Hey, why were you guys cheering when I woke up?" Chase stayed quiet, but then says "I'll tell you when we get home." "Come on. Tell me" I say.

I hold Olivia with one arm while I shape my hand like a gun and flick my wrist. Chase doesn't react. Maybe… because no electricity came out?! I kept flicking my wrist, but I didn't shoot any electricity out. I try to take the electricity out of the lamp above us, but nothing happens.

"Chase, what's going on?! I can't shoot out any electricity! My bionics aren't working!" I say. "Relax Dakota. We just turned off your powers so the doctors wouldn't find out about your bionics" he says. "Oh. Well you could've told me that before I had a panic attack!" I say, slapping Chase with one hand. He laughs, but then sighs. He's hiding something.

**Hi everyone! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I had to go to the dentist at 5:00. They took 2 of my teeth out, but it didn't hurt. I've had 6 teeth taken out already. The first time was when I was 6, but they didn't numb me… After that, I went to my uncle's house until like 11:00 at night. But here is the new chapter! By the way, the remote thingy that can shut off bionics actually exists in the show. It's in the episode where Chase signed up for the talent show as a magician. Review!**

**-Alex :)  
**

**Name: Olivia Paige Davenport**

**Born: April 19, 2013**

**Time: 4:23 AM**

**Parents: Chase Davenport and Dakota Johanson**

**God Parents: Donald Davenport and Tasha Davenport**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I might be changing my username on FF. It might be changed to 'BraceFace XD.' I know it's weird, but my friend wrote it in my yearbook as a joke. I don't know what I should change it to.**

**BraceFace XD - (Probably this one)**

**Sibuna Kisses**

**Always Sibuna**

**Sibuna Forever**

**Dakota P.O.V.**

Chase and I can finally take Olivia home today! Watching Switched at Birth made me realize that I don't want my baby in the Baby Room. I want her in my room. They let Olivia stay in my room, but Chase would usually hold her or be with her before they fell asleep.

It's been two days since I gave birth, and let me just say that my throat and back hurt. I also have a little stomach flab.

As Chase and I walk in the house with him holding my hand and me carrying Olivia, everyone jumps out from behind the couch and yells "Surprise!"

Brook, Bree, and Tasha run over to me, and the Adam, Leo, and D run over to Chase. It is so good to be home. And with a new person!

_Hour later:_

I am stuffed. After we came, we ate cake, and it was not pretty.

"Okay, so when do I start training and going on missions Davenport?" I ask. "You can start in maybe two weeks. You go back to school in a week though. Tasha will look over Olivia when you're out" he says. I clench my fist and push it in the air and say "YES!"

"Okay guys. Time for bed. School tomorrow. Don't want to be late" says Tasha. Everyone groans while they walk up to their rooms. Not Chase and I though. "You too Loverbirds" says D. "Do we have to?" asks Chase like a little kid. I giggle. "Aw. You're so cute when you whine" I say when I kiss his cheek.

Davenport gags and says "Ew. You don't see me and Tasha do that in front of everybody." "Yes you do" I say. Davenport gives me a defended face.

"Aw. You're so cute when you're proved wrong" says Tasha as she kisses him. "See!" says Chase. Tasha and Davenport roll their eyes.

"Well we better put Olivia to sleep anyways" says Chase as he walks to her cot on the couch. I put my hand on his chest before he gets to the couch.

"Are you sure? Maybe we could give her some cake before she goes to sleep or maybe we could-" "Dakota, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to Olivia" interrupts Chase. "I'll tell Eddie to secure the place" says Big D. "She'll be okay. I promise" says Chase. I sigh. "Okay. I trust you" I say.

When we put Olivia in her little bed, I kiss her head. God, please protect her. As I close I close the door, I look carefully at Olivia. Goodnight angel, I think.

When Chase and I lay in bed, he says "It's gonna be okay." "What if it's not?" I ask. "It will be" he says back. I nod, and he kisses me. I kiss him back, but pull away after 10 seconds. "We're not doing that again" I say playfully. He smiles and kisses my cheek. I lay my head on his chest while he wraps his arm around me.

**Hey! Thank you all for reading my stories! Who saw last night's episode of the Fosters? I know I did! I want to say something about it, but I know I'll spoil it for those who didn't see it. But if can you believe what happened with Wyatt, Callie, Brandon, Jesus, and Lexi?! OMAGOD. **

**-Alex :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dakota P.O.V.**

When I woke up this morning, my sight was a little blurry. I looked over at Chase and he was snoring. At that moment my eyes suddenly regained vision, and I shot up from the bed. Chase suddenly shot up too, probably stunned by my action.

"Dakota, what's wrong?" he asks. I ignore him and run out of the room.

When I make to the nursery, I look at Olivia and scan her body for anything different. She's safe.

Chase runs in the room and whispers "See? Nothing happened to her." "I'm still cautious about her. Come on. Go change. You have school today" I say. "Do I have to?" he whines. "Yes you do" I whine trying to mock him. "Whatever. By the way, good morning" he says. "Good morning" I say before he gives me peck on the lips.

_Later:_

"Bye!" I say to everyone when they leave for school. I close the door and collapse on the couch. Tasha sits on the couch with me and says "Okay girl. We gotta get you prepped up for the next 18 years of Olivia's life!" I groan. "Remember; you have a baby now, so you're going to spend a lot of money on her. But we're rich anyways, so who cares" she starts saying.

10 minutes later, she finishes with one last thing. "Oh, and you have to breast feed her" she says. I look at her weirdly and say "Is that why my boobs got so big when I was pregnant with Olivia?" "Yup. Now go feed her now" she says. "What?" "Go!"

I walk up to Olivia's room and start to feed her. It's kind of awkward for me at first, but I get used to it.

When Chase and the others get home, I've already made dinner. I make salmon with white rice. "Wow" says Chase. "Damn girl!" says Bree. I smile at their comments and say "What? I'm a mother now. I gotta learn how to cook"

_1 month later:_

Olivia coos while I breast feed her on the couch. It's a Saturday, and everyone with bionics is down in the lab. I can't go down there since it's a bit dangerous for Olivia.

Adam, Leo, and Mason come into the kitchen and get a soda. They take one look at me, and they spit out their drinks. "Ew! Do you have to do that here, out in the open?" asks Leo. "Yea. Can't you get a room or something?" asks Adam. "Dakota, you know I love you, but take it to another room" says Mason.

"Do you really wanna piss off a stressed mother?" I say. They stay quiet and then practically trample each other running out of the room.

"What's with them?' asks Bree when her and Brook walk in the living room. "They pissed me off" I say. "Whoa" says my sister while they both step away from me cautiously.

"It's okay. I won't bite" I say. At that moment, I pull Olivia away from me and pull up my bra to cover me. I fix my shirt and let Brook hold her.

"So how are you holding up?" asks Brook. "Not so good. I never know being a mom at 16 would put so much stress on your shoulders" I whine. "Hey. At least you have a beautiful angel to take care of" says Bree. "Yup. Until she's 18 years old" says my sister. "Not helping sis" I say. "Sorry" she says back.

"Hey, so did Davenport switch on your bionics again?" asks Brook. "Yup. He gave em back this morning" I say. "I'm glad he took them away when I was giving birth. The doctors would've found out about my bionics. I could finally relax since for the past nine months, I could've hurt Olivia" I finish. Bree and Brook nod.

Then it hit me. The connections. It all made sense now. Davenport switched off my bionics because I could've hurt Olivia. Chase told me they switched off my bionics because the hospital could've known our secret. Chase lied to me? How could he?

"Guys. There's not another reason why my bionics were switched off, right?" I ask. My sister and Bree both look at me with eyes as big as saucers.

"Right?" I ask again. "Chase should tell you not us" says my sister, and she hands me back Olivia. They both run upstairs mumbling something I can't understand.

I walk upstairs holding Olivia. I enter my room and see Chase watching TV. "Chase?" I say. He turns around and says "Oh hey Koda."

I close the door and set Olivia in her cot. I sit down next to him and he leans up to me to give me a kiss. I turn the other way, and he ends up kissing my cheek.

"What's wrong?' he asks. After a few seconds, I blurt it out. "What was the real reason why Davenport shut off my bionics when I was giving birth?" I say. Chase looks at me, but doesn't say anything. "It's because Olivia was in danger wasn't it?' I say, knowing my eyes are getting glossy with tears.

"Dakota, I'm sorry–" he starts to say, but I cut him off. "How come you didn't tell me? You lied to me! How could you?" I say blinking away tears.

He reaches for my hand to pull me onto the bed. I jerk my hand away though. He reaches again, and this time I give in.

He pulls me onto the bed and comforts me. "I'm sorry Dakota. The only reason why I didn't tell you was because I knew you would get worried. And the truth is, Olivia wasn't the only reason. Not only could we have lost Olivia, we could've lost you."

I look up at him. Olivia and I could've died? "Do you forgive me?" asks Chase.

After a few moments, I say "I do. And I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm just happy both Olivia and I are safe. Especially Olivia. If one of was gone, I'd prefer it to be me." "If you were gone, I wouldn't be able to live without you. If Olivia was gone, I wouldn't be able to live either" he says.

I lean up and give him a soft kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Brook P.O.V.**

I was in the nursery trying to get Liv to sleep when Adam came in. God he's so cute. I wish he knew how I felt about him. I've had a HUGE crush on him since we met.

Even though everyone in the house has a girlfriend or boyfriend, Adam and I don't have a partner. Leo has Janelle, but I don't think they're dating. Even Eddy has a computer girlfriend!

"Hey Brook" says Adam. "Hi Adam. What are you doing?" I ask.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"I asked you first!" I say playfully.

We laugh and when it dies down, an awkward silence comes over us. This flirting – I don't know if I am – is stupid. Why can't we just be together?

**Adam P.O.V.**

Well this awkward. _Nice flirting Adam, _I think to myself. Brook looks so beautiful. I really like her, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me back. I've really liked her since we met.

_Say something Adam!_

I scan her to see what I can complement her about. I see she's holding Liv, who's practically asleep right now."Well since you asked, I'm just watching you. You'd make a good mother one day" I say. _Smooth_, I congratulate myself.

I see her blush then look away. I get up and walk towards her. "And a beautiful one at that" I say.

This time, she blushes and smiles without turning away. I'm only a few inches from her.

She looks in my eyes, and I look into hers. I lean forward and catch her lips. They are so soft. She starts to kiss back and I smile. _She's kissing back! She likes me! _

After seconds, I pull away. She stares deep in my eyes but then looks down at Olivia. "She's asleep" whispers Brook. She lies her down in her bed and looks at me.

"That was… wow" she starts. "Yeah" I say. "So does this mean we're together?" she asks. "I guess. I really like you" I say. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but here it goes. "I _love_ you" I say.

She looks at me like she doesn't believe me. "I love you too!" she says, and she leaps on me, almost making me fall. She then gives me a _long_ kiss.

_4 days later:_

**Dakota P.O.V.**

Olivia cooed while I served her baby food. She just loves the banana and strawberry one! Right now, I am sitting on the couch with Olivia in her cot.

Everyone came in the kitchen and then sat on the couch. And I mean everyone. Even Tasha and Leo.

"What's going on?" I ask Davenport. "We're having a family meeting" he replies.

I sit down with Olivia next to Chase. He puts an arm around me and Davenport starts talking.

"Okay, so we all know what's going to happen today. Brook, you are going to the doctor's for your yearly checkup" he starts. "I'm bionic. I don't get sick" says my sister. "The doctors need you there or they'll think something is up" he replies.

"Leo, you'll need to check some paperwork I'm going to give you. Bree, you're going to do that book report for you English class…" he continues. After a few seconds, he says something that shocks me.

"Now, Dakota and Chase. Olivia is almost 2 months old. I want to know if you want me to put a chip in her neck and make her bionic" he says.

I stay quiet for seconds until Chase says "I don't think we want to do that. Maybe when she's 10 or 15."

"Okay. I'm just saying that if you want the chip placed in her by 10 or 15 years, she might contract diseases like cancer that can't be cured. If we put it in now, she will be healthy and immune to any disease. Besides, it's better that we do it at such a young age because she has no fear. If we do it when she's older, she'll _definitely_ be scared when I rip open her neck and–" Before he can finish that disturbing sentence, Tasha interrupts.

"Donald! That's enough" she says. I look around and see everyone cringing. "Sorry. So is it a yes or no?" he asks.

I look at Chase with a concerned face. I immediately know his answer when I see his face expression. It's the same as mine. "Yes" I say.

"Great!" starts Davenport. "I'll take her now" he says. He puts his arms out, expecting me to hand Liv over.

"Wait, now?" I ask, refusing to hand her over. "What. You think I didn't had everything prepared down in the lab right now?" he says.

I look at Chase for approval and he nods. I hand Davenport Liv and say "Be careful with her." And I kiss Liv on the head and so does Chase.

As Davenport walks away, the boys shout out their comments. "Give her awesome powers!" yells Adam. "Yeah! Give my niece awesome ones!" yells Mason. "No cheapy powers!" yells Leo.

**Brook P.O.V.**

I enter the hospital for my appointment with Dr. Coleman, the same one who delivered Olivia. I walk up to the front desk and tell the middle aged women "Brooklyn Johansson." "Room 27" she says with a smile. I nod and start to walk down the hallway for Room 27.

I enter and Dr. Coleman is waiting there for me. "Hello Brook" he says. "Hi" I say. "We'll just start the routine" he says.

He measures my weight and height and gives me a small plastic container. "Pee in this cup please. We need to check your cholesterol and sugar intake" he says.

I take it to the bathroom and pee in it. Why are these things always so awkward?

I bring the cup back to Coleman and he takes into a different room. I sit there on the doctor bed with the paper. I look around and see all these disturbing things about the vagina. EW.

Dr. Coleman comes back after 10 minutes. "Well, your cholesterol is okay and your sugar intake is okay too" he says. I nod and take my bag to go home, but he stops me. He smiles and starts talking.

"Oh and congratulations. You're pregnant."

**OH MY GOD! DID I SHOCK YOU? Or did I do nothing to amuse you? Either way, what did you think?**

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been spending so much time catching up with my new IPod. My parents bought me a new since my bitchy cousin drowned my old one in orange Gatorade. I will never look at Orange Gatorade the same again! All my photos of old friends were washed away with artificial ingredients. But I love this new one! Review!**

**-Alex :)**


	22. Chapter 22

"_Oh and congratulations. You're pregnant."_

…

**Brook P.O.V.**

I'm pregnant?! I immediately broke down in tears when Dr. Coleman told me the news.

How could this have happened? I had sex with Adam 4 days ago, but I took the pill. After all, the pill isn't always effective. I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a teen mom.

**Dakota P.O.V.**

Davenport is such a nerd at times. I was in the lab with him, Adam, and Chase. Mason and Bree were probably upstairs making out on the couch.

Davenport was building a little contraption to finalize Liv's powers with safety. She was in a little tube across the room.

"Dakota hand me one of those two identical screwdrivers on the table" says Davenport. I hand him only one and turn away to look at Liv across the room.

"Dakota, I said only one screwdriver, not two" says Davenport. "I only gave you one" I say in protest.

"No, you gave two"

"Then why is there another one on the table? Are there supposed to 3?" I ask, referring to the other tool on the table.

D looks at the table weirdly and then hands me a 100 dollar bill. "Here, go buy some wires from the hardware store" he says.

"Nah. I'm too lazy. Tell Chase" I say as I give him back the money. Davenport gasps and says "YOU JUST DUPLICATED THAT BILL! Thank you" he says as he puts the money in his pocket. "I think you just discovered your secret ability Dakota" says Chase when he walks up to me.

"Duplication is your new ability" says Adam. "Imagine you duplicate your pregnancy" he says playfully. We all laugh a little but then stop.

"What if I did?" I ask Davenport frantically. "It could be possible. You could duplicate your DNA and Chase's DNA and make a new baby different from Liv but still with both of your genetics" he answers worriedly. "I'll go get a test from the store" says Chase.

I stop him and say "No! That's just weird. Tell Bree or Tasha." He nods and goes upstairs to get Bree.

**Brook P.O.V.**

As I came home, I walked into the bathroom to cry. I was already crying but who cares. No one would find me there. I open the door and see Dakota crying on the sink top. Good. She's the only one I can tell right now.

She sees me, perks up and jumps off. She hugs me tightly and cries. I'm also crying. She pulls away.

**(Dakota and Brook say this at the same time):**

_ME_ (Brook): I'm pregnant!

_DAKOTA: _I might be pregnant!

_BOTH:_ OH MY GOD!

_ME:_ Is Chase the dad?

_DAKOTA:_ WHO IS THE DAD?

"Okay STOP" interrupts my little sister. "You're pregnant?" I nod.

"Brook, how could this happen?" she asks in a calm and sweet tone. "I don't know! Adam is the dad though" I say. "When did you do it?" she asks.

"4 days ago when I was putting Liv to sleep" I say. "Oh MY GOD! Did you do it in the nursery?! You just scarred my baby for LIFE!" she complains. "NO! I didn't do it in the nursery! I did it in Adam's room" I say.

She sighs and then puts her head in her hands. "Look, I have to take a test and then check on Liv. Go tell Bree what happened. She'll be there for you like she was when I told her I was pregnant" my baby sister says before she walks out of the room.

**Sorry if I took long to update! I have nothing else to say though…**

**-Alex :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! I am back with a new chapter! Sorry if I took to long to update. I have been really busy with my other stories and homework. **

**So, one of my reviewers, luvchasedavenportbecca, is amazing. I am giving you a shout out because I don't like to let people down, and I keep my promises. Plus, your second review made my say 'Now I really gotta write a new chapter!' I have never had a dedicated reader like you. You are awesome!**

**Oh, and by the way, if you don't have an account, just make a gmail and use that. You don't have to tell your parents. I made one secretly one year ago, and when my parents found out, they didn't care. **

**I would really like for you to get an account! PM me when you do and I will favorite and follow you! MUCH LOVE TO YOU BECCA! I'm sure that's your name since it's in your username.**

**Brook P.O.V.**

"What?! Are you kidding me? Another baby?!" yelled Bree in a whisper. "I know! I am so sorry" I say, the water flowing down my face. "It's fine, but how are you going to tell Davenport? He had enough trouble knowing Dakota got pregnant. Now another kid?"

"I know. I'm going to tell him tonight at dinner just like Dakota did"

"You better."

_At dinner:_

It's time. The only ones who know are Bree and my little sister.

"I'm pregnant" I say. I look up from the table and see no one reacting. Did I not say that out loud? I probably thought it. Just say it!

"I want to say something" I say and everybody looks at me. "What do you wanna say?" asks Tasha.

I stay quiet, but then say "I want to say that just for the record, I am pregnant." I said that pretty fast, so I don't think they heard me.

"What?" asks Davenport quietly. I really don't wanna say it again.

"I'm pregnant" I say one last final time. I can see Adam staring at me since I was his first and he was my first, so it's obvious.

Davenport suddenly shoots up from his seat, banging the table with his hands, therefore making a loud noise. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" he yells.

I cringe from the bang. He suddenly paces to the kitchen and comes back at the same time with one hand on his hip and his other running through his hair.

"Who is the dad?!" he yells again. "Donald, calm down Honey" says Tasha. "I am not going to calm down! Who is the dad, Brook?!" he relents.

He stares daggers at me and I whimper "Adam." He stays silent for one second, and then loses it. "Adam?!"

Adam stands up from his seat and says "Big D, I swear I didn't know until right now."

Davenport paces one more time from the kitchen and back.

"Get out" he says. "What?" I ask.

"_Get out_"

**What do you think will happen? And to luvchasedavenportbecca, thank you for your ideas! I was actually really stuck and your brilliant mind helped me! I might use one or two, or maybe interpret them with my own ideas. Oh, and sorry if this chapter was a bit too short. Review!**

**-Alex :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I feel like such a bitch. Really. I broke my promise, ugggh I hate myself. I haven't updated because my computer broke and since its my school's, the technician for my school laptop almost never comes which sucks because the was going to be my last year with one. There are some kids who have been waiting since the beginnings of seventh grade for the technician. But they use their iPads and home laptops. I can't. Not everyone is rich people! From now on i'll try to update on my iPod like now so please don't mind the error. Sorry!

-Alex


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys. So you know how I said I would write and post once in a while on my iPod? well I am sorry. I have to desert that. You guys know that my laptop doesn't work thanks to my lil bro, and my big bro doesn't let use his MacBook Pro, and I can't write it on my family laptop because I don't want them to see what I write.

Heres the tricky part so stay with me. For high school next year, (I started 8th grade 3 days ago!) I need an iPad My parents will only give me one expensive thing for graduation and since I need it for next year, they will get me an iPad but I want a MacBook. I have to choose between something I need and something I want.

But don't worry! I am saving up for an iPad mini So I can get a MacBook from my parents. Everyone is happy!

Theres also a chance that if my big bro doesn't do good in his sophomore year, the MacBook will go to me. I am not exactly counting on him failing because that will just be so bitchy.

There is also a chance that the high school that ill go will contribute the iPad so I won't have to buy one and I could get a MacBook for Grad Day! This is what I am hoping for ! So then the money I would have saved, I could use it to pay for my Quince dress so my dad won't have to pay for that. He is spending so much money and I want to help.

The one important fact about all of this is that I will get a MacBook for graduation... Which is in 2014. I am sorry to announce that until graduation, I will postpone ALL my stories. I will not write an I am so sorry. But I promise, the second I get a laptop, I will post one chapter for each of my stories.

but I will still be here! I will still read and review your stories! I just can't write on my iPod since I only get on the weekend and I have homework then.

Till then, I love you guys. You've been there for me and I love you. Bye :)

Sincerely,

Alejandra

aka LollipopR5


End file.
